<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bored. by doubleonxthing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277389">bored.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleonxthing/pseuds/doubleonxthing'>doubleonxthing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and stupid ha ha, i fr dont know what this is ha ha, it's short, like really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleonxthing/pseuds/doubleonxthing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for spyfest 2020 week 2: "quarantined and bored. a deadly combination." (aka alex is bored and k-unit is about to suffer)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K-Unit &amp; Alex Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spyfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bored.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was bored. Stuck in a house miles from the nearest neighbor with three SAS soldiers and one SAS-turned-MI6 spy for company, he had long since lost interest in the few sources of entertainment left in the safehouse. There were only so many times he could watch Mulan without driving everyone insane. Well, more insane than they already were.</p>
<p>He was slumped in an armchair probably older than him, the flowery pattern fading, absently watching Eagle and Fox argue over Go Fish. Snake had earbuds in and a book in his lap, peacefully ignoring Eagle and Fox. Alex didn’t know where Wolf was, and he didn’t care enough to find out.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cub!” Eagle looked over at him before glaring back at Fox. “Come over here and tell Fox’s lying ass to give me his two’s - I know he has them and his sneaky spy ass can’t convince me otherwise!”</p>
<p>“Ok, no, I’m good,” Alex muttered, darting out of the room and leaving them to their game. </p>
<p>He wandered around the safehouse they had been stuck in for the past three and a half months, tired of seeing the same yellow walls that gave him a headache. He’d rather play Go Fish with Eagle and Fox than admit it, but he almost couldn’t wait until he got sent out again - he missed the thrill of it all and was tired of being stuck in this farmhouse.</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, he lifted his gaze upwards, pausing as he saw the door to the attic. Jumping a little, he grabbed the cable and yanked it down. He’d been up to the attic before, but maybe this time he’d find something. Hopefully.</p>
<p>A little over half an hour later, Alex grinned, looking down at the collection of objects he’d scavenged (narrowly avoiding Wolf’s questions of why the hell was he carrying around a beaten up teddy bear and a jug of water). Tom would be proud if he knew what Alex was about to do.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he said, picking up the stuffed bear - he’d found it shoved behind a box and promptly adopted the abandoned toy. “Let’s go have some fun and hope K-Unit doesn’t kill me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ha ha i lowkey don't like this kdsjlfs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>